Worth Hollow Wiki
Welcome to the DFW Metroplex Hey there, ya'll! Did you fly in through the DWF airport? Yeah, we get a lot of folks coming through there. You sorta-maybe seem to be a Changeling? Yeah, you kinda need to come with me to meet the monarchs, if'n you don't mind. What do you mean by asking 'monarchs-plural'? Yeah-no, we've got a couple here, it's all good. What court are you? Well, you'll like at least one of the monarchs, I'll reckon. You might wanna take off those cowboy boots and that ten-gallon hat and the novelty belt buckle, you kinda scream 'tourist' right now. Naw, it's fine, not offended at all. Here, lemme get your bags... Welcome to the sister-Freeholds of Dallas-Fort Worth, Texas! From Wikipedia: Dallas is the third-largest city in the state of Texas and the ninth-largest in the United States. The city covers almost 400 square miles and is the county seat of Dallas County. As of 2005, U.S. Census estimates put Dallas at a population of 1,213,825. The city is the main cultural and economic center of the 12-county Dallas–Fort Worth metropolitan area—at 6 million people, it is the fourth-largest metropolitan area in the United States. Dallas is one of 11 U.S. "world cities" also known as "global cities", as ranked by the Globalization and World Cities Study Group & Network. From Wikipedia: "Fort Worth is the fifth-largest city in the state of Texas, 18th-largest city in the United States and voted one of "America’s Most Livable Communities". Situated in North Texas, Fort Worth covers nearly 300 square miles in Tarrant and Denton counties, serving as the county seat for Tarrant County. As of the 2006 U.S. Census estimate, Fort Worth had a population of 653,320. It has become one of the fastest growing cities in the country due to its warm climate, numerous business opportunities, low cost of living and wide array of attractions. The city is the second-largest cultural and economic center of the Dallas–Fort Worth–Arlington metropolitan area, the fourth-largest metropolitan area in the U.S. with a population of 6 million in 12 counties. All that out of the way, the short version is that Dallas-Fort Worth (DFW) is big and sprawlly and there are lots of people in it. The cities are pretty closely intertwined (and the post office is pretty laid-back about what you put on the envelopes around here), and its two freeholds are similarly closely interconnected, going so far as to share a Hollow space in the Hedge with each other. We have shared coronation events and generally get along about as well as any big family can under the circumstances: we're Lost, we're Texans (by birth, by choice, by chance, or by necessity, you're One of Us while you're here), and we're family. ...we're just not necessarily not a dysfunctional family. The Freeholds * Freehold Life * Dallas Freehold * Fort Worth Freehold * Freehold Oaths * Fetches The Courts and Characters * Spring Court * Summer Court * Autumn Court * Winter Court * Non-Seasonal Courts * Courtless * Other Characters The Hollow * Freehold Hollow (overview) * Main Building * Tower * Dormitory * Lake * Garden * Chapel The Gameplay * Forums * Game Mechanics * Experience Points * Character Creation Category:Browse